Гробница Тирана
''Гробница Тирана ''— 4-ая книга в серии Испытания Аполлона. Релиз состоится 24 сентября 2019 года. Синопсис В своем предпоследнем приключении опустошенный, но решительный Аполлон направляется в Лагерь Юпитера, где он должен узнать, что такое быть героем или умереть в попытках. 1 Быть Аполлоном нелегко, особенно, если ты превращен в смертного и изгнан из Олимпа. На пути к восстановлению пяти древних Оракулов и своих божественных сил Аполлон (он же Лестер Пападопулос) столкнулся с триумфами и трагедиями. Теперь путешествие приводит его в Лагерь Юпитера в районе залива Сан-Франциско, где римские полубоги готовятся к отчаянной последней битве с Триумвиратом римских императоров. Хейзел, Рейна, Фрэнк, Тайсон, Элла и многие старые друзья нуждаются в помощи Аполлона, чтобы пережить этот натиск. К сожалению, ответ на их спасение находится в забытой гробнице римского императора...кого-то даже хуже, чем императоров, с которыми Аполлон уже сталкивался. 2 '' Развитие В одном из интервью Рик Риордан заявил, что в книге будут представлены Лагерь Юпитера, Хейзел Левеск, Фрэнк Чжан и Рейна Рамирес-Ареллано 3. Редактор Стефани Лури подтвердила, что в книге появится Стрела Додоны 4. 7 марта были выпущены обложка и первые 2 главы книги 5. Сюжет Приземление в Сан-Франциско и воздушно-десантная атака Прибыв в аэропорт Окленда в Сан-Франциско, Аполлон и Мэг Маккаффри наблюдают, как гроб с Джейсоном Грейсом, убитым Калигулой, загружают в катафалк. Аполлон садится за руль, а Мэг вызывает дробовик. Зона залива напоминает о хороших временах бывшему богу, здесь рядом была расположена гора титанов — Отрис. Мэг понравилось это место, он было совсем не похоже на горящий Лабиринт, но все же несмотря на его крушение яхты ''Юлия Друзилла в настоящее время плывут к Лагерю Юпитера. Они были почти у входа возле туннеля Калдекотт, как вдруг ужасно уродливое чудовище-гуманоид приземляется на катафалк и срывает крышу, Аполлон поворачивает машину к каньону. Мэг использует свою способность хлорокинеза для удачного приземления, ребята ловят монстра в клетку с эвкалиптовыми ветвями. Оказывается, что рядом возле происходящего находятся двое людей на пикнике, один в броне, а второй с козлиными ногами. Гуль освобождается, Аполлон готовится выпустить стрелу, но вдруг кое-кого вспоминает. "Стервятник в пеленке" — это эвринома, трупоядное существо, которое должно находиться в Подземном мире. Однако, оно говорит, что Аид кормит его старыми мертвецами, а его хозяин, который не является Калигулой, дает ему свежих. Оно говорит, что "королевская" армия снова восстанет, а "еда" присоединится к ним на кровавой луне, Аполлон помнит, что эвринома может превратить смертных в вриколакас (зомби) или, что еще хуже, в воинов-скелетов. Аполлон продолжает стрелять в монстра стрелами из небесной бронзы, хоть они видимо и причиняют ему вред, но монстр не погибает. Внезапно появляется римская девушка с фавнами и дриадами, она стреляет в существо имперским золотом из манубалисты, и оно умирает. Она представляется Лавинией и берет Мэг и Аполлона с собой в Лагерь Юпитера. Персонажи * Аполлон * Мэг Маккаффри * Хейзел Левеск * Рейна Рамирес-Ареллано * Фрэнк Чжан * Тайсон * Элла * Лавиния * Эвриномы * Фавны * Дриады * Тарквиний Список глав # There is no food here/Meg ate all the Swedish fish/Please get off my hearse # Dude, this isn't cool/Dude just tried to eat my dude/That's my dead dude, dude Интересные факты * Период времени между датами выпуска Гробницы Тирана и Горящего Лабиринта является самым длинным на данный момент. Если между релизами других книг было около 12 месяцев, то между этими двумя — 18. Галерея Toa tyrants tomb.jpg|Неофициальная обложка Категория:Книги Категория:Книги цикла "Испытания Аполлона"